


Pretty in Pink

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: Hope's Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Cindy blushes at Aranea's filthy words; she'd deliver a swift right hook to anyone else for saying them, but somehow this red-lipped merc with a sassy tilt to her head gets away with murder.





	Pretty in Pink

"Look, sweetheart, I have wanted to claim this ass since I first saw it bent over a hot rod." 

Cindy blushes at Aranea's filthy words; she'd deliver a swift right hook to anyone else for saying them, but somehow this red-lipped merc with a sassy tilt to her head gets away with murder. Aranea pushes her down onto the bed gently, smoothing calloused hands over the curve of the ass she'd been praising, and pulling her tiny orange g-string off in one smooth motion. Cindy's shirt, shorts, and bra lie discarded in a little story of a path down the hall to the bedroom; the shirt and bra carry some scarlet lipstick marks. 

Light hands are followed by the touch of plush, wet lips and a worshipful tongue. Aranea leans down and fits her mouth to the join where the tanned, rounded cheek meets Cindy's thigh. She sucks on it lightly, and a low moan purrs out from beneath her lips to complement the small squeak that escapes from Cindy's. 

"Mmm, darlin', you sure do know how to use that mouth."

Aranea hums in agreement, and flicks her tongue lightly across Cindy's skin, dangerously close to where she wants it, only to sit back on her heels and think.

"You’re such a tease." Cindy huffs, but doesn't move from her position. 

"Oh, definitely." Aranea agrees wholeheartedly. "Where's that candle I got you, babe?" 

"Up on the shelf, next to the windo-ow!" 

Aranea's gotten up and delivered a sharp smack to one supple, rounded cheek. A giggle follows the shriek, and Aranea’s knowing smile broadens as she locates the candle and matches.

She looks thoughtfully at the candle and shows it to Cindy. “This is a nice pink, don’t you think?” 

Another giggle escapes Cindy as she turns to look. “Well, you picked it out, but yeah, it’s a pretty color.”

Aranea strides close and sweeps golden curls back from Cindy’s cheek as she captures full lips in a kiss. When she pulls back, her green eyes are dancing with mischief. 

“Let’s see if I can get these gorgeous cheeks to match it, hey?”

A lovely shiver ripples down Cindy’s back, and she tangles fingers with Aranea, kissing her again, and her lips linger in anticipation.

Aranea sits on the end of the bed and beckons, setting the candle and matches down next to her. “Come here, babe.”

Cindy grins and positively dives across her lap. Aranea turns her just a little so her torso is lying on the bed, and gently spreads her legs over one of Aranea’s muscled thighs.

“This good?”

“So good.” Cindy murmurs happily into the bedding, already wriggling a bit over Aranea’s leg.

Aranea waits just a moment, for drama of course, and the first sharp crack draws another yelp from Cindy. Aranea watches happily as those gorgeous cheeks bounce with her slaps. Some of them draw a squeak and a squirm, some of them make Cindy twist under her arm, but as Aranea varies the rhythm and increases the weight behind each blow, squawks mellow to moans, and Aranea pauses to draw her fingers over Cindy's slit.

She twists back to catch dazed eyes, and wiggles her fingers. "Someone's having a good time." Cindy's eyes roll back and close when Aranea dips slick fingers into her own mouth. 

"You always taste so good." She punctuates each word with a forceful slap to Cindy's bottom, and as she shudders and pants in recovery, Aranea reaches over her for the candle and matches. The flick of the match makes Cindy suck in a sharp breath of anticipation. 

The deep pink of Cindy’s skin doesn’t _ quite _ match the bright fuchsia of the candle, but Aranea figures it's close enough. Her expert drips make Cindy hiss and grind harder into the thigh between her own. The anticipation between is almost as good as the slight sting, it seems, and Aranea enjoys the tension and release she can feel in the body against her own. 

Aranea blows out the candle and admires the hardening pink wax draped over the rounded surface of her girlfriend's perfect ass. She lays the candle on the table again and turns her full attention to Cindy's pleasure. 

Deft fingers slide their way past glistening lips, and Cindy accepts her with ease, twisting and pushing back on Aranea's hand. Aranea's other hand snakes around to find Cindy's clit, and she gasps and moves her hips to allow Aranea in. 

They stay there, hanging on the edge of a burst of pleasure, in a gorgeous moment. Aranea drinks in the sight and sound of her and fights her own impulse to move faster. She's greedy to see Cindy unravel, but she wants it to be as good as it can for her. It's not long until Cindy gives a pleading little whine. 

“Do you want to come, baby?”

“Yeah.” It’s no more than a breath, but full of sincerity. 

“Yeah?” Aranea’s fingers slide faster, finally. “Let’s give this good girl what she wants, then.” 

She reaches under Cindy and rolls a big, eager nipple. She watches pink lips part and full lashes sweep across rounded cheeks. 

Cindy turns her head toward Aranea and presses her face down into springy, honey-gold curls and plump pillows. 

"Ohhh yeah, darlin', that's so good, right there…"

Strong hands with short nails grip the sheets as Cindy bucks over Aranea's thigh. 

Her soft, sweet noises stop making sense except for the occasional gasped "'Nea," and the owner of the endearing nickname grins deeper. 

The little "_please _" that escapes that perfect mouth zings a shock to Aranea's own core and makes her want to press her own legs together. She matches her rhythm to the rock of Cindy's hips, and uses her other hand to pinch at Cindy's straining nipples the best she can under her sun-bronzed, writhing body. 

When she comes, it's with the same straightforward, honest beauty as the rest of her, and the high, breathy noises complement the way her muscles roll and shake. 

Aranea guides her through every last shock and tremor, and bends her head to touch her lips to Cindy's. 

Cindy gestures at her backside, streaked with bright pink wax. "Well, we gotta get this off somehow. How about my patented shower trick?" Her wink, and a vivid memory of Cindy on her knees in the shower, melt something inside Aranea, and she nearly knocks over the lamp in her haste to get to the bathroom. 

Cindy's laugh is as golden as her hair, and Aranea closes her eyes to the drape of arms over her shoulders and the soft spray of water on her cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Kinktober 2019; prompts ass worship, spanking, and wax play. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
